Nixels (creature)
Nixels are the enemies of the Mixels and the primary antagonists. Description Personality Nixels are small and seemingly harmless; but they are actually vicious, annoying, crazy and destructive creatures who are spread all over the land of the Mixels. They live to tear down and break apart the world around them, including any combinations that the Mixels create. There is nothing the Nixels hate more than when two or three Mixels combine together and get super powers. The Nixels have made it their mission in life to put an end to such crazy creativity all together. The only way to do this is to hide and destroy the cubits which enable the Mixels to combine in the first place. When they swarm together, they can break apart a Mixel in seconds. They are shown to not be very intelligent, as they are easily confused (such as when they stand at attention towards an ice sculpture of Major Nixel in Wrong Colors), and have poor speech capacities, only being able to say single words and very simple phrases. Physical Appearance Nixels are very, very small. So small, in fact, that they can be easily crushed by Seismo's large feet. They have little ears, arms, and legs. When in their armor, they are mostly black, with the exception of their white faces peering through a circular hole in the front. It is possible that the black outer shell of a Nixel is like armor since it is shown that they can pop right out and run around without it. It is unknown how they control the hands in the armor, as they have no hands when outside of it. Their arms are also retractable, as demonstrated in Nixel "Mix Over". Nixel armor has three variants: slope ears, cat ears, and flat tops. However, there is a member that is an oddity to these rules. He is Muscle Nixel, and is about the size of Major Nixel and is very buff. Even King Nixel, their leader, is very large; being the largest overall character in the franchise. However, this is only due to him being made up of individual Nixels. In LEGO form, they share several common features, such as a white, spherical, printed face; a black, squarish body; small black arms; and small black nonfunctional legs. Small variations are present in each of the three known Nixels, such as size, building technique, pieces, and shape. Two different faces are currently in production; two of the Nixels, although their bodies are different, share the same face. Memorable Quotes *''"Nix nix nix nix nix!" ''- Nixels, Varies Episodes *''"Mixels? (blows a raspberry) Nixels? (creates gesture of thumbs up) Heh..."'' - Nixel, Nixels *''"M-Mix?"'' - Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''"Seriously?"'' - Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Crater tots! Tots! Tots!"'' - Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Oxy-juice! Juice, juice!"'' - Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness Trivia * A reoccurring motif of the Nixels is a white circle with a Nixel hand giving a thumbs-down sign in it. It decorates Nixels Land and is the symbol on their flag, Muscle Nixel's belt, Major Nixel's staff in Calling All Mixels, and when you guess wrong in Who's In The Mix. * In long-distance shots, the design of the Nixels becomes oversimplified to the point that they end up lacking arms and their eyes only become black dots. They are the only characters to have specific long-distance model designs. *The square-topped Nixels are the most common variety and are the only variations of Nixels in Calling All Mixels. *The square-topped Nixels appear to have their animation model flipped when making it face a different direction, thus switching the places for the taller square and smaller square. *Nixels have never been shown from a side view, almost always from a 3/4 view instead. *The regular Nixels seem to be cloned in a machine from the first three variations; this is the reason why there are so many. *Their gender was only mentioned in Calling All Mixels. **However, female Nixels are confirmed to exist, as King Nixel mentions his mother. *Mixels Rush gives some of the Nixels black eyelids, instead of the standard white. *In the LEGO Mixels: Activity Book and a LEGO Club Magazine, Nixels are seen with incredible speech, as they do not say "NIX!". Instead, they speak in full English sentences. However, this is possibly only for the convenience of the reader, so they understand what is going on. * The Series 7 LEGO website update was the first update to have Nixels used in the CGI animations with their respective Mixels. Each Mixel that had a Nixel had their Nixel incorporated into their animation. * According to Nixels' New Adventure!, all Nixels dislike flossing their teeth. *The three-eared Nixels in the LEGO sets since 2015 never appeared in the show. *As it appears, Nixels are not harmed by fire or heat, and are easily resistant of it. **In Another Nixel, the Nixel caught on fire is first shown running for help but easily gets used to it. **In Nixels' New Adventure, the Nixel whose head is set on fire does not seem to have any care about it. **However, in Mixel Moon Madness, when a Nixel ate some Rokit Sauce, he was harmed by it. *A Nixel is used as the power source of the Shockotrons, running on a treadmill to generate electricity. *Despite their importance to the storyline, they appeared in less than half of the show's run (9/25 episodes). However, they did appear in three out of four of the specials; two of which with major roles. Gallery Nixels4.png Nixels5.png Nixels6.png Category:Nixels Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Triangular Ears Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels